


Sunday Morning

by Basched



Series: Reflection [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  The crew of the Serenity enjoy a quiet, calm like Sunday. </p>
<p>Song: Sunday Morning - Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music, my favourite fandoms and pairings. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music)

Was ‘God’s day.’ 

But on Mal’s ship, God weren’t ever invited. 

However, when the seventh day came around—days weren’t applicable in space —there was a restful atmosphere inside Serenity. 

A captain snored in his bunk. A wife brought her pilot breakfast and they watched the stars in silence together. The mechanic and her doctor swung in her hammock as he read his book to her. The Companion and Preacher uttered their prayers and the merc cleaned his girls. 

The girl lay on the catwalk, whispering love to Serenity. 

Sunday morning was quiet like.

It was peaceful. 

It was shiny.


End file.
